


Seven

by Falcon_Falls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Moments, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Secrets, Telekinesis, The Upside Down, Triggers, the lab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Falls/pseuds/Falcon_Falls
Summary: Steve and Billy become friends despite what happened last Halloween. The kids are worried about Steve being around him. The Mind Flayer is back and long buried secrets are revealed





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. There is a possible suicide attempt.  
> 2\. OOC alert.  
> 3\. Stranger Things does not belong to me.

“Billy, we need to talk,” declared Max as he was driving her to the Byers' house for dinner. Ever since the second emergence of the upside down and her first time dealing with it, Joyce began hosting a dinner or brunch ever so often to keep informed of what was going on with everyone. Today, she decided to go with a simple black top with white polka dots and blue acid washed jeans. As these dinners are never really formal or anything.

She glanced over at Billy looking for any sign that he was listening to her. She got none, however, she knew that he would hear everyhing she had to say, so she continued, “It’s about Steve. The party noticed that you’re spending a lot of time with him lately and quite frankly we’re concerned.”

Max noticed that at the mention of Steve and the party’s concern that Billy's hands tighten on the steering wheel for a fraction of a second. Before the events of last October this action would have made her afraid of whatever he might do but now that she had literally come face to face with monsters of nightmares and lived to tell the tale – not that she could – nothing he did really scared he anymore.

So she continued with what she needed to say, “I know how you are with people Billy. You use them for whatever it is that you want and then you toss them to the side like yesterday’s news. And Steve is like a brother to me, so I don’t want him to get hurt. He’s a good guy Billy. He’s nice to everyone and will always try to be everyone’s friend. Even if it’s not in _his_ best interest,” pauses to take a breath she noticed his reaction or rather his lack of action.

This just pissed her off more than she always was and continued in a harsh tone, “Leave him alone Billy especially before you end up hurting him. You do not want to know what we will do to you if you hurt him. Go back to California, disappear, I don’t really care just leave him the hell alone. He doesn’t need you in his life.” By the time she was finished talking they were almost at the Byers' house.

“You done talking shithead,” was the reply she got. Billy did not give her time to reply before he was talking again, “You don’t have the slightest fucking clue about what you are talking about. So I suggest that you keep your comments and thoughts to your fucking self bitch. And if your little nerd friends have concerns about me tell them to man the fuck up and come express them to me instead of sending a little girl to do their dirty work.”

Pulling up in front of the Byers’ house Billy leaned over her to roughly open the door, saying angrily, “I’ll be back for you at exactly half past eight. Now get the fuck out of my car.”

Slamming the door shut, she exclaimed, “Stay the hell away from him asshole.”

Laughing like a maniac, he shouted, “Make me,” before driving off at an insane speed barely missing her toes.

* * *

Billy was parking his car in the driveway of his house in record time. He was so angry at the bitch for trying to tell him what to do. He stormed into the house slamming the door. The brief second of satisfaction turned to fear as he tensed waiting to hear Neil’s voice before remember that he was out with Susan doing whatever it was that they did together. He did not want or care to know.

Going to his room, Billy paced the floor agitated as the words that Max had said to him played continuously in his head. He had thought that they had come to an understanding. Albeit a non verbal understanding but an understanding nonetheless.

Some of the things she had said had hit him hard in places he pretended did not exists. He knew that she did not understand what was going on between Steve and him – not that he totally understood that himself – but it had still hurt.

He could admit that what had hurt the most was that she was right and that it was only a matter of time before he fucked up and hurt him. With this thought he decided that it was maybe for that best that for once in his life he listened to someone else. He would leave, just like Max wanted him too.

It was not all that difficult getting his things into his Camaro. He had not bothered unpacking in the first place. After placing the last of his things in the car, he jumped in and sped off.

Instead of going towards the end of town however Billy went in the opposite direction. He drove to the quarry. This was one of their favorite spots to come and get wasted and he felt like saying goodbye to it at least.

It was pathetic he knew but he could not go to Steve because if he did he did not know if he would have the strength to leave. Steve was the first person in forever that chose to dig past the bullshit and anger to find the real him. The one he kept away from prying eyes, the one he tried at all cost to keep safe for the horrors of the outside world. He had done this even after he was practically broken his pretty face last year.

Of course, at first he had put up a hell of a fight but eventually Steve had worn him down and they had become fast friends. He told Steve things about himself that he never dared to talk about before and Steve happily returned the favor. Not long after Billy had a place to retreat to when things with Neil got crazy.

Thinking about how things with Neil goes led him down a path he had not gone down for a long time. He thought about his mother. About what little he could remember. He was barely ten when she had left, at the time he could not figure out what he had done to make her leave him. Now, though, he knew. She knew that he would become just like Neil and did not want to be there to see it.

This thought almost made him gag. He did not want to become like Neil, although, he had the sneaking suspicion that he already was very much like him. His behavior towards Max was a prime example of this. The way he spoken to her and acted around her like she was nothing. And as if he needed more examples his brain remained him of what he had done to Steve the year before.

His thoughts began to jumble and swirl around his head. Leave him a bit disoriented. Determined to just make it stop, Billy started the car and pressed on the accelerator hard. Making the car jerk forward at an alarmingly speed towards the edge of the quarry.

However, he quickly stepped on the brakes just as hard spitting gravel everywhere as a large shadowy figure raised up from over the edge of the quarry to loom over him.

* * *

Steve startled awake on the Byers' couch where he had at some point during their talks he had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Steve is going to have an origin story similar to El. He's also mostly going to be more powerful than her in terms of what he can do. I hope I don't make him to powerful and cliched though.


	2. Saving Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper finds out Steve's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopper may kill Steve for the heart attack he gave him.

Steve sat up on the couch glancing around at everyone trying to get his breathing back under control. The kids had surrounded Hopper listening intently to whatever story he was telling while the others seemed to be putting the final stage of there night together.

It had been years since he last had a dream that intense and real even after he had woken up and calmed down a bit. Of course, after what had happened with the upside down these last few years had left him nightmares but they never felt like that.

The dream felt like it was just underneath his skin. Just as he was about to flop back down onto the couch and try to get it out of his head a movement Hopper made drew his attention which then landed on Max. Who was definitely not there before he had fallen asleep.

When what she was wearing – black top with white polka dots and blue acid wash jeans – registered in his mind all panic he had felt came rushing back. Before he even registered what he was doing he was out of the front door.

* * *

Police Chief Jim Hopper was in the middle of retelling a story about his misspent youth when he heard the door slam. Slamming doors was never a good thing in his experience as they usually meant that someone was in a hurry or angry and about to create a scene.

Looking around he saw that everyone with the exception of Steve was still there. All of the remaining members of their group, he noted, was looking at the door with varying stages of fright as if expecting a monster of the upside down to barge in. He realized that that was exactly what they were expecting.

Sighing he said, “I’ll go see what the problem is,” as he made his way to the door. Grabbing his keys he exited in a much calmer manner hoping that if they saw that he was not in an agitated state that they would also calm down.

Glancing around Joyce’s house Hopper came to the realization that Steve was no longer there. He hopped into his truck and headed in the direction of the main road. Hoping all the while that this was the direction that Steve headed in.

As Steve did not take his car Hopper figured that as long as they were on the same road he would catch up to him. And surely enough, after a couple of minutes he had.

Steve was race down the road as fast as his legs would carry him when he pulled up beside him. 

Slow down to keep pace with him Hopper yelled, “Hey kid! What the hell are you doing?” Steve continued on as if he had not heard him, looking desperate to get to wherever it was that he was going.

In an effort to calm the teen down and hopefully get him into the truck he said, “I’ll take you wherever it is that you need to go. Just stop running and get in.”

Still not getting a getting him to stop, he said through gritted teeth, “You’ll get to where you want to go fast if you get in you know.”

As if what he had said was the magic words Steve stopped abruptly causing Hopper to slam on the brakes. When the truck stopped Steve jumped in and gasped out, “I need to get to the quarry. Trouble.” Looking expectantly at Hopper. Waiting for him to keep his word.

Sighing, Hopper started the truck up and took off towards the quarry knowing that this kid was crazy enough to jump out of the moving vehicle if he was desperate enough to get where he wanted to go.

* * *

The truck had barely come to a stop before Steve was out of it and running again. Seeing no other choice but to follow, Hopper ran after him. All the while grumbling about how these kids was going to be the death of him.

As he rounded the corner he saw an over turned blue Camaro. This car could have only belonged to one person as that type of car was not common in Hawkins.

A couple of yards away from the car was Billy Hargrove himself. He was sprawled out on the ground looking to the outer world to be dead. He quickly made his way over to him to check if he was still alive.

When he reached Billy he realized was still clinging onto consciousness not that it would last long. He gave Billy a quick once over to ensure that there were no grave injuries before turning his attention to locating Steve.

And he did. But the relief he felt at having Steve in his sight was short lived as he also saw what Steve was charged towards.

The Mind Flayer.

* * *

As the monster for the upside down registered in his head Hopper jumped up ready to get Steve away from it.

Only he never got the chance. As one of its limbs – if you could call it that – lashed out at Steve. The only thought he had time for was _holy shit Joyce was going to kill him for loosing Steve_ , before Steve let out what could have only be described as a mighty roar and thrust his hand out in a pose very similar to Eleven.

Suddenly a bright white light emanated from Steve lighting up the entire quarry as if it was daytime. The light or whatever it was seemed to vanquish the shadow that was the Mind Flayer.

As the last shadows of the Flayer disappeared the light diminished. And just as suddenly Steve dropped to the ground as if all of his strings were cut.

Hopper started at the two boys and the place where the Flayer had been slightly dumbfounded. All he knew was if the Flayer was back that meant the upside down was mostly back. He also needed to get the two teens into his truck and back to Joyce’s where he was sure it would be a lot of fun informing everyone of these events.

The just hoped that the boys wake up soon as they would mostly be able to explain this better. Especially Steve.


	3. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked and answered and what to do next is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is way to calm.

After the initial shock of seeing the Mind Flayer, Hopper quickly got both boys into his truck before taking off as gently as the terrain permitted back to Joyce’s house.

With the gate closed the presence of the Flayer in their dimension should not have been possible but he could not deny what he had seen with his own two eyes. He would have to go to the lab to ensure that they had nothing to do with these recent events. But first he would have to get back to Joyce’s to get a plan in place that would ensure the safety of everyone involved.

* * *

When he arrived at Joyce’s everyone was on the porch awaiting their return. He knew from pervious discussions that Billy Hargrove’s presence would be met with a lot of skepticism and outrage but there was very little he could do about the situation at hand. So, he decided to just let it play out as it must.

As he exited the truck, he was met with a multitude of questions simultaneously. Glaring at them, he called out, “Be quite. Jonathan come with me. As for the rest of you get inside now,” seeing everybody just standing there looking at him he shouted, “Now!” At his shout they all compiled with his order.

Not waiting for him to approach him he walked to the back of the truck where he placed the teens.

Sighing loudly for what felt like the millionth time since this all started Hopper reached into the backseat to untangle the boys who had at some point during the short drive to Joyce’s house had gravitated toward each other. Not that he blamed them. After seeing that monster himself could use a hug as well.

He ended up having to crawl onto the backseat to get them untangled. Eventually he succeeded in his endeavor and passed a still dead to the world Steve over to Jonathan. A Jonathan who was staring at the second occupant in the trunk. A sharp glance from Hooper had him moving through.

However, due to the jostling Billy was beginning to stir which was probably for the best. When Jonathan returned they both marched a semi conscious Billy up the stairs and into the house.

When the door opened a wall of panicked noise hit them. That was until they saw who they were bringing in next. After several seconds of stunned silence the noise started up again. This time, however, it was one of outrage.

* * *

Calming the teens down took far longer that Hopper had thought it would. By this time Billy seemed to be fully awake and more than slightly perturbed by Joyce’s fussing.

Clearing his throat, he called, “Guys we need to talk and it is important,” he waited until everyone had gathered around before continuing as bluntly as possible, “The Mind Flayer is back.”

Those five words seemed to send everyone but Billy – as they meant nothing to him – went into a frenzy. After calming them down again, which is not an easy task, he recounted the events of the night to them.

When he was finished the group took some time to digest his words.

“So what are we going to do Hop?” a stressed out looking Joyce asked. Her eyes going to Will every few seconds.

“Well, since the Flayer is back it’s safe to assume that the upside down is most like back too. So tomorrow I’m heading to the labs to make sure that the gate is closed. If it’s not there we’ll just have to go from there,” replied Hopper.

“I’m coming with you,” Joyce said in a voice that left no room for argument. The look on her face dared Hopper to deny her request.

Seeing the resigned look on Hopper’s face she knew that he would not fight her so she said, “You kids shouldn’t go anywhere alone until this is resolved. Being in groups is safer.”

* * *

Billy, who they had somehow forgotten was there, decided then to speak up, “What exactly is this Mind Flayer thing you all are talking about? What was the upside down? Why is being in groups safer?”

Most of them seemed to startle at the sound of his voice whipped their heads in the direction of his voice. They looked at him and then each other clearly having a conversation between about whether or not they could trust him.

They eventually seemed to come to the conclusion that they could trust him, most likely because of the fact that this Flayer thing had targeted him. They all started their explanation at once. Another silent conversation later Joyce explained to him, with some injections from various members of the group, about the strange happenings in Hawkins starting with the disappearance of Will.

By the time they were done, it was pretty late so it was decided that everyone would stay over. Several calls to everyone’s parents later that group was setting up the living room area to sleeping.

It was some time before Billy was able to calm his mind enough to sleep.

* * *

Steve woke up to a pounding headache and a ray of sunlight shining directly into his eyes causing the pounding in his head to increase. His limbs felt achy and heavy. He did not remember getting drunk or even going to a party the night before. He opened his eyes slightly rolling over in his bed only to realize that it was not in fact his bed. It was not even his house.

Even though his body protested the movement, Steve jerked up in the bed only to relax back as he realized that he was in a bedroom at Joyce’s. That was when the events of the night before hit him. Billy. The dream. The Mind Flayer.

This had him up and out of the bed before he even registered the movement. His entrance into the living room was not very graceful at all. As all he could manage to get from him uncooperative limbs was a stumbling shuffle.

Seeing his uncoordinated movements Billy was next to him in a flash, steadying him with a grip on his elbow. Using that grip he had on him Billy led him to a spot on the couch.

Steve shot Billy a look that he hoped conveyed his gratitude for the assist when he sat down next to him.

As if by magic the second he hit the couch a plate of food appeared in his lap. Steve torn into the food with the vigor of a starving man – which he was at the moment. Eventually though, his plate was empty and so was his cup of coffee. He looked sadly at his empty dishes before putting them down.

He barely had time to set the dishes down on the coffee table before Dustin, who looked like he would bounce out of his skin, all but pounced on him, “Steve, my man! You’ve got superpowers and you didn’t even tell me! I’m wounded man. You wound me!”

Laughing nervously, he looked around at the faces around him who were all staring back at him expectantly. Scratching the back of his neck, he said, “I don’t really know much about them. At first, I could only move things with my mind you know. It was like something out of a X-Men comic. The dreams came after. Or I think it did. I’m not sure. It’s possible that it was always there but I didn’t notice it. Then they were just gone.”

“Dreams? What dreams? And how were they gone,” asked Hopper looking curious.

“The dreams? I don’t know when they started. I’ve always had dreams that felt way too real. But I never really thought much of it until I saw one of my dreams in a magazine. That’s when I started looking and I noticed that the dreams that a pattern of sorts. Sometimes they would come after the fact or even when it was happening but it mostly took place a day or two before. I never really know. Hell the only reason I knew that my last dreams was happening presently was because of what Max was wearing,” he explained.

He took a deep breath before continuing, “And one day they were just gone. I didn’t want it. I didn’t want to be the freak. So, I just used to suppress it as much as possible when I felt the signs of it coming on and the one day it just wasn’t there anymore.”

Mike as impatiently as ever asked, “Do you know how you got them then?”

“No I don’t. I mean after I met Jane I sorta figured that maybe the lab had something to do with it but ….,” he trailed off.

Nancy piped in in the ensuing silence, “So you didn’t tell us because you couldn’t use them, then?”

“Yeah, like what was the point of even mentioning it if I don’t know anything about it or how to use them.”

Nodding at them, Hopper rose from where he was sitting across from Steve. He knew that if the upside down and all its monsters were back they would need all the help they could get and another powered person would be a tremendous help. Looking at Steve he said, “We’ll figure it out kid. I know a guy who could help.”

As he moved to go to the phone he caught the worried look that crossed Steve’s face at the mention of getting some else’s help, he paused, “He’s a good guy kid. He helped us out with Will last year.” Seeing the worry lessen in Steve’s face when he was told that this was the guy that tried to help Will, Hopper continued to the phone.

* * *

When Hooper left to make his phone call it was clear that everyone had declared the conversation over for now. So they got up from where they were sitting and began moving to different sections of the house. They were most likely going to continue to discuss and make sense of what they had just heard to themselves but Steve still had a conversation to have. Calling out to the kids he said, “Hey shitheads? Stay a minute will ya?”

The kids in question all froze, seemingly knowing that something was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy took the news of the existence of the upside down way to calm if you ask me but when you live in his house how is real monsters any different.


	4. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a some issues to work out with The Party and Billy and they visit the lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human emotion is hard like so very hard.

Steve waited patiently for the kids to slowly return to where they were sitting before asking, “So, does anyone want to tell me what happened last night?”

Scoffing at him like he was the biggest idiot in the entire world, Mike asked, “Wouldn’t you know better than us, as you were there and all?”

“You see, I wouldn’t. As I’m talking about what happened **before** all of the upside down shit. So if one of you would tell me what happened it would be great,” Steve said barely resisting scoffing at the tiny assholes sitting in front of him.

Then in fine Dustin style, hand gestures and all, he asked, “What? What could have possible happen before the Mind Flayer thing that we could possibly know about? Us?”

Giving in to the urge to growl this time, he said, “Well Max certainly knows what I’m talking about, don’t you?” He glanced at the girl in question, clearly expecting her to say something but getting nothing but a carefully crafted blank stare, he growled out, “Well?” Causing some of the knickknack scattered about shake in there places.

Billy, who was still sitting next to him, placed a calming hand on his arm when he saw that. Knowing he had to get the situation under some kind of control before Steve could wreck Joyce’s house, he said in the gentlest voice he possessed, “Steve, they don’t know what you’re talking about. So maybe you could just tell us what it is and I’m sure they’ll be able to answer your question then.”

“You wanna know. Fine. Let me tell you. I know about the little conversation they had Max have with you in the car. So I guess, what I want to **know** is, who gave them the right to interfere in my business. If they had a problem with **who** I was spending time with they should’ve come to **me**. **Me and not you**. And, **you** , I can’t even believe you. You were actually **going** to listen to **these** brats and skip town and not even **tell** me. But then again you seemed more inclined to driving your car into the quarry than actually leave. So that’s something right,” Steve ranted, pacing. He was not sure when he had gotten up though. But he must have as he was now pacing in front of the couches.

His rant was loud enough to draw everyone who had left back into the living room. Still muttering to himself about the idiots he lived with and all the idiotic shit he had to put up with, Steve waited for someone – anyone at this point – to say something. When nothing was forthcoming he made an impatient ‘well' hand gesture.

The eminent explosion at their continued silence must have shown on his face as all of a sudden they were all talking at once. Gesturing for them to stop, he pointed at Max saying, “You go first. The rest of you will fill in whatever she missed out when she’s done.”

Looking almost terrified of him, he said, “Look. You were spending a lot of time with Billy. And we were worried. Like, what if he was hurting you or something. He nearly killed you last year. We all care for you so we just had to make sure everything was alright. And Steve you have to know that some of the things I said in the car I didn’t mean.” Even though she the last part was addressed to him he noted that she was looking at Billy.

The kids all nodded in agreement of what Max had said. Sighing, Steve said in a much calmer voice that before, “Look guys, I’m not angry that you were worried about me. If it was the other way around I would have been too. What I’m angry about is the way in which you dealt with situation. You **should’ve** come to me. Talk to me. Next time you have concerns talk to me before jumping to drastic conclusions. Yes?”

Seeing their nods of understanding Steve then turned to the other source of his irritation. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“No I don’t,” Billy began, smiling imploringly at him before continuing, “Just that it was stupid and that I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before making crazy decisions like that.”

“It’s cool man. Just like I told the kids. Talk to me first before making decisions for me,” Steve replied, dropping back on the couch feeling all the previous fatigue coming back as his rage filled adrenaline was wearing off.

* * *

After a quick lunch, Hopper announced, “I’m going to the lab. I’ll be back before dark.”

“I’m going with him. You guys stay inside and be careful,” Joyce said.

“No. You’re staying –”

“I’m going too,” Steve cut him off. As if sensing Hopper’s protest, he continued, “Or I’ll go by myself. Your call.”

Seeing the twin looks of determination on both their faces Hopper sighed in defeat, he warned in a grave tone, “Fine but you do everything I tell you to do. No questions asked. You hear me? None. Now, let’s go.”

As the three of them got into Hopper’s truck a fourth door opened and in slid Billy. Seeing them looking at him, he said defensively, “What? That thing could still be out there. And you said that we’ll be safer together. This way if we can at least pair off if we have too.And I’m sure that Wheeler and Byers would take good care of the children otherwise I wouldn’t have left Max.”

Not being able to poke holes in his logic, Hopper nodded saying, “Fine. But the same rules apply to you. No questions. Just follow my orders. You get it?”

At his nod, Hopper put the truck in gear and took off towards the lab.

* * *

Pulling up to where the security checkpoint had been, Hopper parked the truck before turning to the others saying, “We’ll have to walk from here.”

The walk to the main entrance took about ten minutes. The road there was overgrown with bushes was telling a story off a lack of use. But Steve knew that appearances could be deceiving. So he was on high alert. Waiting for whatever monster that could have been lurking about in the trees.

Fortunately, the trek to the entrance as uneventful.

The building itself showed signs of abandonment. With plains of glass missing and paper strewn on the floor – indicating a quick and hasty exit. The entire building was quiet, almost dead quiet.

Walking alongside Billy, Steve said as quietly as possible, “You didn’t have to come here you know. All we’re here to do is to make sure the gate isn’t open again.”

“I know I didn’t have too but you did and someone had to keep you out of trouble. And the stories I’ve heard about this this place, it just sound like trouble. Why did you come here anyways? The chief and Byes' mother could have easily confirmed if the gate, as you call it, is open or not,” Billy replied just as quietly.

“Yeah, I know they could’ve but I need to see this place for myself. To see if I could jog some memories of ever being here.”

“Oh! Is it working?”

“Not so far.”

As they talked, Hopper led them all through the plain looking halls of the lab and into the basement where the gate had been. Only, nothing was there. If the gate was active again it was not there.

Hopper decided against doing a sweep of the building as it was massive and would be time consuming even if the four of them split up. He turned to the group and said, “Let’s go. If there was anything here we would’ve known by now.” Nodding there agreement with Hopper assessment the group turned around to make their way back to the truck when they heard it.


	5. The Stranger in Hawkins Lab.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in Hawkins Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is just out to get on Hopper's nerves.

It, as it turned out, was a metal lamp crashing to the floor. The sound it made had echoed throughout the floor they were currently on. Prompting each member of their small group to freeze momentarily before flying into action. That action was to race toward the sound instead of away. And in the adrenaline-fueled moments it had made sense. Now, however, when the cause of the sound was discovered and the adrenaline was fading away Steve could admit how crazy it had been.

Of course, they were armed with their usual weapons as the possibility of the gate being re-opened and the place overrun with demodogs had been very real when they left the Byes' house.

Only now they knew that the lab was as safe as it could ever possibly be. Which meant that either something or someone else was here.

Hopper seemed to be thinking on the same level as him, as he gestured to them to be quiet and stay where they were. With his gun pointed to the ground he quietly made his way toward the door that led to the bathroom.

Yanking the door open, he raised the gun ready to shoot at anything that some much as move.

Only instead of some other-dimensional creatures, there was a young woman. The woman had light brown eyes and black hair. She was around Nancy’s height and built.

Hopper addressed her first, “Who are you?”

“I’m Rebecca Garrickson from The Indiana Post. I’m here investigating all the weird things that have been happening in this town for the last couple of years,” the woman replied.

“Well, _miss Garrickson_ you’re currently trespassing on private property. Which, you would know being a reporter and all, is an offense and I’m well within my right as the chief of police here to arrest you. That being said I think you should leave,” said Hopper in all his sarcastic glory.

“Well, Chief … um … I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.”

“That’s because I never offered it. I’m chief Jim Hopper of the Hawkins Police Department and those three are my associates.”

“Those two are a bit young, are they not,” she asked, gesturing to Steve and Billy, before continuing not waiting for an answer, “Anyway, as I was saying before chief Hopper I’m here researching an article.”

“Oh I heard you the first time but this is still private property and you’re still gonna have to leave. How that happens is entirely up to you,” Hopper said, ignoring the first part of her statement.

“I’m still going to get my article chief. A lot of strange and unexplained things have been happening here,” she said as she slowly walked out the office they were in.

“I’m not trying to stop you from wasting your time, as long as you aren’t breaking the law that is,” Hopper shot back. A look of impatience flashed across his face as he waited for her to leave.

Admitting defeat, Rebecca stuck her head up and walked out of the office as if it was always her intension to do so.

They waited until she was some distance away before following at a much slower pace.

* * *

They barely got in the door before they were accosted by Dustin’s panicked babbling, “Is it back? Oh, God! It’s back, isn’t it? How bad is it? Is the lab overrun by demodogs and demogogons again? How – ”

Hopper, at the end of his patience, grunted, “Kid! The gate isn’t open and there is no demoanything anywhere.” Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

Mike still needed to know how the Mind Flayer was back though so he asked, “Then how is - ."

“We don’t know how it’s back ok. Just that it’s back,” Hopper cut him off much as he had done to Dustin.

“So besides the obvious, everything is good then,” Jonathan asked from his seat.

“Well, there is a reporter looking into the things that have been going on recently but besides that yeah,” Joyce answered him.

“A reporter? Isn’t that a good thing,” Nancy asked.

“No, it isn’t. This isn’t about exposing a corrupt organization. This is about revealing secrets. Secrets that could cause widespread panic, if she is discredited and made into a joke that is,” said Hopper.

Nancy could only stare wide-eyed at him as she had not thought of that scenario to the truth of their situation being revealed.

* * *

“Couldn’t you or Jane find the gate using your powers,” Billy asked Steve quietly while the others discussed what could be done about the reporter.

“I don't know if I could do that but Jane most like might be able too. We could ask her. I think she can find people with the powers. But we can't ask her to go looking for this thing. She’s been through so much already. I could ask her to show me how to do it though,” he replied.

A look of concern flashed over his face before he asked, “Are you sure? You’ve been through a lot yourself you know? Couldn’t we just pitch the idea and if she agrees to do it we just let her?”

“I’m not a child you know? I could make my own choices,” Steve started angrily, taking a deep breath before continuing, he said, “We’ve all been through a lot of shit these past few years but Jane has been through so much more. I won’t let her do this if I could do it. And that’s that.”

“I get it. I do. But I’m just worried about you and all of this could mean for you,” Billy said quietly trying to impress upon him just how much he cared about him.

Sighing slightly, he said, “I know you’re worried. And if I’m being honest with myself, which I’m trying not to be, by the way, I’m worried about what could happen too. This just feels different than the last two times we faced these creatures. But we’ll get through it. We always do.”

Hoping that he had alleviated at least some of his fears, Steve decided it was time to join back in the conversation. Detailing their plan to find out if the gate was active or not to the rest of the group.


End file.
